


Castiel Rising

by CastielsGracex



Series: Destiel Rising [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, 13x01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buried Alive, Coda, Confused Castiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Graceless Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Lazarus Rising, M/M, Profound Bond, if 13x01 doesnt start like this im going to be so mad at all the missed opportunities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsGracex/pseuds/CastielsGracex
Summary: Castiel wakes up in a pine box buried in the earth. The last thing Castiel remembered before waking up was locking eyes with Dean as he came back from the portal. Then, nothing.





	Castiel Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffy_marshmallow_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_marshmallow_cas/gifts).



> How 13x01 better start. Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/hunnycas/status/885034333114961921)
> 
> Follow me on twitter at: [@MonarchMish](https://twitter.com/MonarchMish)

The silence was overwhelming.  
Castiel lay motionless in the heavy darkness, listening to the sound of his heart pumping. His heartbeat ringing in his ears.  
He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, his temple throbbing in time to the beat of his pulse. Other than the sound of his own blood coursing through him, the silence was overwhelmingly deafening.

Castiel suddenly gasped for air as anxiety slowly crept up all around him. This wasn't something he had felt in a long time. Not since he had briefly been human. Something was very wrong. He shouldn't have been able to feel anxiety at all. He tried to desperately grasp for any clue as to where he was or why he was there in the first place.  
The haze in his mind slowly settled as he tried to recall what had happened. The last thing he remembered was locking eyes with Dean as he came back from the portal. Then, nothing.  
Now he was here.  
Where was he?  
The anxiety grew as he suddenly realized he needed to find stable footing. He needed to find out where he was. Castiel struggled and tried to move before he noticed his body was confined in a very small space. Was this a box?....Was this a casket?  
His breath became ragged with hesitation and punched anxiety. He still didn't know where he was but he knew he was confined in the darkness. The anxiety became full blown panic as Castiel pushed and pushed against the creaky wooden box that was currently threatening to seal him in forever.

Cas took a moment to try and regroup his thoughts. It took a few seconds before he actually started to suspect what was happening. He hadn't felt his heart actually beating in years. He hadn't felt the need to breathe for years. Not since he had lost his grace. The realization hit him like an oncoming semi.  
He had to be wrong. This couldn't be right.  
He struggled in his confinement and tried to focus on his grace like he would normally when needing to use it but nothing happened. The more he tried to focus, the murkier his thoughts got. He just couldn't focus on tapping into his power.  
The harder he tried, the more he began to suspect that it wasn't because he had forgotten how to access it or because his grace was currently repressed. His grace was just gone. Zapped from existence.  
It was with a heavy heart that Castiel realized what this meant.  
He was human.

\----------

Cas lay there in the pine box for what seemed like hours before he noticed his breath becoming more and more ragged. The more he tried to breathe, the harder it was. He settled for taking quick shallow breaths while he tried to work out a plan on how to escape. He was clearly running out of oxygen.  
The panic crept back in with a vengeance and before long, Castiel was kicking and screaming at the wooden planks above him while the boards cracked and dirt started to trickle into the box that was on it's way to becoming Cas's entombment.

Cas had to get out of here but the more he tried, the bleaker things seemed. By the looks of it, if the planks were to break, the box would cave in, burying him alive.  
His mind was absolute chaos as a tornado of fear and anxiety raged on inside him. He saw his memories - memories from thousands of years ago race by in seconds until everything stopped at one particular memory - Dean.  
Cas focused on the day he first laid eyes on Dean Winchester. The day the righteous man had been saved by none other than Castiel himself.  
He had to get out of here.  
He had to get back to Dean.

It was like an unearthly force took over Castiel in that moment. He was a man possessed by necessity, by fear, by love. With one last upward kick, the planks came tumbling down along with pounds of dirt.  
Cas had been ready.  
He held his breath until his lungs were on fire, screaming internally for air as he clawed his way out from the pine box. Out from the same dirt from which the first man had been created thousands of years ago.  
He clawed and clawed upwards until finally, his hand breached the surface.  
He was a man reborn.  
He had been given a second chance.

\---------

Castiel gasped as he took his first breath of fresh air as a human. It was intoxicating.  
If there was one thing he knew for sure about himself in that moment, it's that he would never again take for granted the necessity that was oxygen. The burning in his lungs reached a crescendo as he took his second breath and immediately subsided a few breaths after that.  
He crawled out slowly but surely, panting and gasping to catch as much breath as possible, as if scared that the oxygen might suddenly be taken away.  
After what seemed like an eternity, his breathing finally stabilized and Cas took a moment to take in his surroundings.  
It was nighttime on the shore of a serene lake. The glow of the moon reflecting back at him in the dark rippling water, like a surreal optical illusion.

The last thing he could remember before he had woken up 6 feet under in a pine box had been here. The final showdown had taken place right where he lay in the dirt.  
This was near the cabin where he had been with the Winchesters & Kelly.  
This was where he must have died.  
He looked around, trying to see if there were any signs of life around him, when he stopped short.

There, less than 200 feet away was the impala. A few steps behind it was the cabin where Kelly had given birth. The light in the cabin's kitchen was on and suddenly, Castiel's mind was racing with thoughts of the righteous man who was most likely inside the cabin. Thoughts of all the things he had been wanting to do for years and all the words that had remained unsaid. In that moment, Castiel knew that just like the air in his lungs, this was something he would never again take for granted.

This was all so reminiscent of how Dean had woken up all those years ago. In a pine box, after being raised from perdition by Castiel.  
Castiel's breath hitched with acknowledgement. There was no way Cas could have been back without some other force at play.  
What had Dean done?

Before he had time to even register what he was doing, Cas was on his feet and sprinting towards the cabin with only one thought in his mind.  
Dean.  
\---


End file.
